Leaves or other debris can have a tendency collect in entranceways to homes and other buildings. This can cause the drainage holes or lines in the entranceways to clog, putting the entranceways at risk of flooding. The present invention features a drain screen assembly for protecting the drainage holes or lines. The assembly can help prevent flooding or other damage associated with clogged drain holes or lines.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.